The Biggest Enemy: One-Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: A One-shot about turning the Toilenator into a Massive Villain.


The Biggest Enemy: Toiletnator

Summary: What if the Toiletnator was putting on an act so that people would think he was a joke. His years of humiliation was all for this single moment. He would make sure everybody knows the name Toiletnator.

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

"Hi, guys!" Said, an annoying high pitched voice coming into the room.

"Oh, geez, it's the Toiletnator." Mr Boss said, before whispering. "Who invited him?"

"Don't worry guy's, I've just come to collect some stuff." The Toilenator said, before saying. "Unless you want me to join you?"

"NO!" Sticky beard yelled, then he noticed everybody was looking at him and quickly covered up by saying. "I mean...take whatever you like. We're about to wrap up here"

"Okay," Toilenator said, he seemed to have thankfully brought it.

Then he walked right passed them and went into a room where some very important gadgets were being kept and wheeled out a large laser beam.

"A Laser Beam?" Mr Boss said, seeing it. "What on Earth do you need that for?"

This made the Toilenator look left, then right suspiciously before saying. "It's part of my secret plan, Mr Boss. I'm going to use it to re-write reality"

Silence.

And what should have been a cause of alarm in the room, was suddenly treated as a joke.

It was because his reputation was that of being a screw-up, everybody knows that the Toillenator wasn't a real villain.

He had the lamest powers amongst them and he was just a plain idiot.

Rewriting reality would be the work of a genius.

All of them burst out laughing.

"Good luck with that!" Mr Boss said.

Then the Toilenator wheeled it out, looking annoyed.

He walked out into the street and was immediately mocked and laughed at because of his silly costume.

The KND wasn't even concerned when they saw him with a laser beam.

After countless hilarious failures, he was deemed as no threat to the KND at all, so they easily looked the other way.

Maybe he would do them all a favour and blow himself up.

Toiletnator walked all the way to his house, ignoring the taunts as he drew closer.

However, the moment he walked into his own home and closed the door behind him, he seemed to have transformed into a completely different person.

"It's been a long few years but I've finally acquired all my parts." He said, even his silly and none threatening voice had gone out of the window, he straightened up and his body radiated confidence.

He took off the head of his costume, revealing his neat, short, orange hair and an orange moustache.

He put the head on the tray that carried the beam and wheeled it to his basement, where he flicked something that looked like a light switch.

The ground underneath him gave way and he began sinking downwards.

Down to a lair, that was far more advanced than what he portrayed to the world.

It took him years, but he had finally gotten the last part.

All those years of pretending to be a joke, just to use Mr Boss and his many connections.

It was painful to be that idiotic and walk around with an open toilet seat for a head.

The most dangerous people were usually the ones who were in plain sight but were ignored.

Being the Toiletnator, he could get away with taking as much high-tech equipment as he wanted, because nobody expected him to succeed in actually doing something evil with it.

They were dancing to his tune.

He spent years, coming up with a blueprint and now he had the final piece of the puzzle, he could now start building.

#4 month's later#

Nothing powered by electricity was working.

Everybody found that out very quiet quickly and everybody from toddler to old people were complaining.

"KID'S NEXT-DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 yelled, Aka Nigel Uno, he never would have thought that there would be a day where he would have to go from room to room to assemble his team instead of yelling over the intercom.

His throat was going dry and he had to cough several times when he got to his position after they found out the elevator wasn't working, so they had to climb the building and squeeze in through the windows.

"Numbuh 2. Tell us the situation" Numbuh 1 said.

"Well. Our power is out and so is the entire neighbourhood" Numbuh 2 said, who real name was Tommy Gilligan, he looked traumatised because he did not have access to half of his inventions including the supercomputer he built from scratch. "However, I managed to build a tracker that runs on batters and is highly sensitive to power. It can tell us where all the power went."

"Excellent, Numbuh 2. Lead the way" Numbuh 1 said.

Then they all want to the elevators only remember they still didn't work.

"To the window?" Numbuh 2 said and they all turned and rushed to the nearest window, while being extra careful while scaling down the tree house.

At the same time, they had no idea, that they weren't the only ones on the trail of the missing power.

The blackout had affected kid's, Teens and adults.

They were all very mad that somebody was hugging the power.

Especially the girls who spent hours every day before they even stepped outside.

Now their blow dryers and straightener didn't work.

 **They were out for blood.**

They all followed their battery-powered trackers to the source.

It was a house.

Along the way, the three groups met and joined together to create an angry mob, even Father joined in because it had affected him as well.

He couldn't even shower because there was no electricity.

For once, kids, teens and adults were all on the same page.

Some of them had managed to get to their weapons that weren't powered by a cable or were half charged.

So, when they got to the house, several of them had drills with them.

However, they decided to be civil before going crazy.

"Open up," Numbuh 1 said while knocking.

No answer.

"OKAY DRILL IT!" Numbuh 1 yelled immediately, he wasn't going to waste enough minute without power.

Having no electricity did a miraculous thing.

The teens in charge of the Drills actually listened to him and began to drill down below, following their own trackers.

None of the drillers were expecting to land in a giant lair covered in toilet paper.

Everybody followed after them, their blasters ready and their fists raised high.

However, when they saw who was in front of a large computer, the fire in their heart died a quick death.

"Hi, guy's!" The Toiletnator said in his comically bad voice and costume.

"THE TOILETNATOR!?" Everybody said.

Who would have thought!?

"Oh, hi, Mr Boss. Hi, Father" The Toiletnator said, as they both looked embarrassed to know him.

"What on earth are you doing, you nitwit!" Mr Boss said, "You killed all the power in town!"

"I did?" The Toiletnator said, sounding surprised, before trying to sound evil and failing. "I-I mean... of course, I did! It's all part of my master plan!"

"For god sake!" Cree Lincoln said, "Look at me!" Everybody stared and were horrified by the sight of her hair.

It looked like a hurricane had blown right through it.

Some of them actually started laughing.

"I have to straighten and curl my hair for an hour, just so that I walk outside!" Cree said, she and a lot of girls were mad. "So, listen, Toilet nerd! If you don't bring back the power now. I will walk over there and beat the living snot out of you!"

Behind her were a group of anger teenage girls.

Toiletnator eyes widened in fear.

"O-Okay. Okay" He said, with fear in his voice. "But do you guy's at least want to know what this machine does?"

"For goodness sake!" Father said, "If you tell us, would you shut up?"

The Toilenator nodded happily.

This caused them all groaned.

"Go on. Tell us what your 'Evil Scheme' is" Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked Numbuh 1," The Toiletnator said, giving them all a headache. "Well, this machine, I built, alters reality. Think about it. I could suddenly become the most successful Villain in the world"

They all stared at him before laughing.

"I CAN'T BREATHE! The Toilenator gets funnier every time we meet!" Numbuh 5 said, aka Abigail Lincoln.

"Impossible!" Numbuh 2 said, "To create even something like that, you would need to be some sort of super geniusYou'reur wearing a toilet seat on your head!"

"Laugh all you want but my dream is real," The Toiletnator said, in a voice that made them laugh even harder."In this machine is my DNA, so when I do active this machine, it does not affect me! You guy's would love your new lives. I've even fixed Numbuh 1 boldness!"

Everybody stopped laughing and want deadly silent.

They all know how sensitive Numbuh 1 was about his boldness, he would do anything to get even one hair on his head, even if it means spending time in that crazy hospital run by kids.

"Nobody, can fix my boldness. I've accepted that this is who I am." Numbuh 1 said, getting a comforting hand from Numbuh 3. "AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T PUT THE POWER BACK ON. GET HIM!"

They all lunged at him and the Toiletnator was beaten to a pulp by a mob of very angry people, who lacked the internet, while some of them want to the computer.

Unfortunately, the computer buttons were made out of bottle caps and nothing was labelled.

It didn't look like the work of a pure genius at all but of a toddler.

However, not a single one of them know which bottom did what, so one wrong move and they could never get the electricity back.

"What's the holdup?" Father said.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHICH BUTTONS TO PRESS!" All the nerds said,

"Hey, Toilet nerd. Which button is it!" Cree said, slapped him conscious.

"P-Please stop hurting me!" The Toiletnator cried out pathetically. "It the large green button that on Numbuh 2 right"

That was all they needed to know as Cree dropped him and several people went to beat him up some more.

Numbuh 2 found the button very quickly and went to press it.

They thought the power would go flooding back to town when they did.

 **They were wrong.**

A small smile slowly bloomed on the Toiletnator face.

Suddenly they were all very aware of the blaster on the computer, coming to life and shooting a beam through the hole he had left above it that went through his whole house.

The beam had a clear pathway to escape to the sky and beyond.

A clear path to the orbiting satellite.

"W-What was that?" Mr Boss said.

Then they were all alarmed when they heard an evil chuckle.

It wasn't a goofy chuckle of somebody trying their best to be evil.

It was a laugh, that was even better than Father's own and it sent a shiver down everybody who heard it spine.

Who was it?

Who did the laugh belong to?

They all turned and were stunned to find it had come from the Toiletnator!

" **Check and Mate,** " The Toilernator said, in a voice that they had all never heard before and couldn't find any side to laugh at.

"Since when did the T-" Numbuh 5 began, before they were all hit with one of many beams that were bounded to all parts of the world.

The beams once they came in contact with the earth, expanded and covered everyone and everything thanks to the satellite, even if they had quick reactions, nobody could outrun the beam.

The beam even rocketed into space, hitting the unsuspected people on the KND moon base.

The only one that the beams did not touch was the Toilenator, he had a front-row seat to the madness he had created.

Everybody was screaming as their minds were being rewritten.

He especially looked at Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 1 head that hadn't had a single hair in years suddenly began to sprout cool brown hair, his red jumper began to transform into a grey shirt, with a black sleeveless jacket over it and red and black tie, over that.

His grey tiny shorts began to transform into red jeans and black boots.

His whole team were transformed to look much tougher.

Places around the world began to change, it began to look like something out of the toilet.

Statues of himself began sprouting everywhere.

The Moon base had become a moon toilet.

Then people started disappearing from his base.

They would all be sent to their beds with no memory of ever living in a world where he was a Joke.

However, Numbuh 1 seemed to be fighting it.

"I'm not surprised, that you are managing to hang, on," The Toiletnator said, showing his true self as he walked toward Nigel.

Nigel, had sweat pouring down his face.

"You can't fight it, Nigel," He said, crouching down. "This is a brand-new world and I deserve some respect. You are going to kiss the very ground I walk on and you'll have no memories of being Numbuh 1. People like you are not need in my world. So, relax and go to sleep."

"Urk, Neve- **Yes Master** ," Nigel said, as the last of his willpower was sapped and he obeyed.

He fell on the ground, dead asleep before disappearing.

He was the last to disappear.

#Uno Residence, hours later#

Nigel Uno woke up, with sweat drown his face.

He couldn't remember the dream but he know it was a nightmare.

Nigel touched the top of his head for some reason and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the texture of his cool brown hair.

Realising that everything was right with the world, Nigel went back to sleep.

 _He couldn't imagine a world without his hair._

And scene!

As you probably would have guessed Nigel is now living in a changed reality. If you want to see me continue this story where Nigel starts to realise the world he lives in isn't supposed to be like this. Please review/fav and follow!


End file.
